Ramp systems for vehicles are known in the art and are commonly provided as modifications to OEM vehicles, such as minivans. The ramp systems allow persons requiring wheelchairs to readily enter such vehicles, either to drive the vehicles themselves or to ride along. While manually-operated access ramps are known in the art and widely used, power-deployable vehicle ramps are becoming increasingly popular.